


Welcome to the Jungle

by inlovewithnight



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William gets initiated into the brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Set on bb!TAI's tour with Midtown, GCH, and FOB. Written for the bandom gangbang commentfic meme.

"Baby's first tour," Pete sing-songs. "Baby's first...ow, don't bite. Travie, get his pants off."

William kicks Travie in the kneecap and bites Pete's hand again. "Ask _nice_."

"You don't ask before an initiation ritual," Pete says, petting William's face like he's a kitten. "That's not how it works at all."

"You ask before you take my pants off, creep."

"Oh." Pete thinks about it for a minute, his hand still flopping absently against William's cheek. William kisses his fingers, because they're right there, and because Pete is a good guy. Mostly. "Yeah, that's a good point. Can we take your pants off?"

"Yes," William says magnanimously, stretching his legs and arching his hips up so Travie can get to his fly. Gabe holds the bottle of tequila over William's face, and he obediently sticks his tongue out to get a taste. "Shit. Be careful, man."

"Gabe," Gabe says patiently, wiping up the drops of tequila that are threatening to go up William's nose. "You can't have any more until you can call me by name without blushing."

"Gabe Saporta," William says obediently, squirming a little as Travie whisks his jeans all the way off and Pete kisses him on the forehead. "Midtown Gabe Saporta."

Gabe pours some more tequila into his mouth. "Next, try for just Gabe, but that'll do."

"Give me some of that," Pete says, poking Gabe in the shoulder. Gabe pours for him, too, touching the bottle to Pete's tongue and then pulling it back so the liquor falls in an arch.

"'s like a rainbow," William says. Pete nods, then leans in and kisses him upside-down, spitting the tequila into his mouth.

"Hey," Pete says while William's coughing and trying to remember how to swallow. "Hey, can we fuck you now?"

William blinks at him, trying to clear his eyes and his brain. "All three of you?"

"Yeah." Pete's wide-eyed and apparently pretty serious. William looks at Gabe, then Travie, who's still kneeling between William's legs with his broad hands on William's skinny little thighs. They both look...cheerful. Hopeful. About fucking him.

William's never really thought about group sex before, but it makes as much sense as anything. "That's the initiation?"

"Sure," Pete says, patting his head again. "We'll go with that."

William's eyes narrow. "There is no initiation, is there."

"Not _formally_ ," Pete says, frowning a little and taking the bottle from Gabe. "But, like. If there _was_ , it would totally be you getting fucked."

Which is flattering, in its own weird way, so William sighs and nods. Gabe catches his chin, turning it so he can cover William's mouth in a deep, warm kiss, and William opens up to him while Travie pushes his knees back and apart.

"Bendy," Pete says. "Like Silly Putty," and William turns his head again to tell Pete to fuck off, but the words die off in a startled gasp as Travie presses cold, lubed fingers to his opening.

"Easy." Gabe turns William's chin again, making him look at him. "Focus on me. Relax. He'll make it good for you, promise."

William has no concerns on that front. He's full of tequila and loose and relaxed and Pete's right, he's bendy like Silly Putty, he can take it. He just needs to stay a little bit distracted. Kissing is good for that. Or staring at Gabe from this angle, so close.

Or Pete rubbing his dick against William's face. That's distracting, too.

"Are you humping his head?" Gabe asks. "What is wrong with you?"

"Fuck off," Pete says, tugging at William's hair until he turns his head and Pete can rub the head of his cock over his lower lip. "Don't hog him."

"Oh, I'm hogging him? Then what's Trav doing?"

"Both of you just shut the fuck up," Travie says. William would agree with him if he didn't have Pete's cock all over his mouth and bumping against his teeth and generally not quite in enough for him to suck. He feels Travie's weight shifting between his legs, hears the soft tear of a condom wrapper, has just a minute to suck in a breath and remind himself to relax before Travie's fingers are gone and his cock is pressing against him hard and insistent.

"Fuck," Pete says, his voice different all of a sudden, choked and breathless. "Fuck, dude, look at his face."

William assumes Pete must mean him, because Pete's dick has gone still, pressed against William's lower lip, and William can feel that his face is twisted up and flushed and sweaty as he gets used to the feel of Travie inside him. Travie's still holding on to his thighs, hard enough that William can feel each individual finger pressing in toward the bone. Then he starts to move, slow, controlled little thrusts, and William cries out softly, choking on the sound as Pete pushes his dick into his mouth.

He can't concentrate enough to blow Pete properly, not with Travie thrusting deeper on every stroke, so fucking slowly he thinks he might cry. Pete pushes his cock deeper in William's mouth, steady and insistent, and Gabe touches the hinge of William's jaw, whispering in his ear to just relax and take it, just let go.

William's pretty sure that's the only way he's going to survive at all. He closes his eyes and lets himself slip into the fuzzy cloud of booze and heat, the stretch of his skin and the salty thickness of Pete in his mouth, Gabe's thumb sliding over the seam where his lips are tight around Pete's cock. His skin is burning, hot and red everywhere with arousal and shame; he can hear the soft wet noises of Pete and Travie fucking him and it's humiliating, almost as bad as the helpless little noises he's making deep in his throat.

Travie pushes into him hard and then stills, cursing softly under his breath. William doesn't realize what that means until Gabe moves away from his head, crawling down the length of his body and smacking at Travie's shoulder. "Move, dude. C'mon. I want him now."

Pete's still braced over Willam, pumping away into his mouth. William thinks of what Gabe said, _humping his head_ , and chokes a little around him, trying not to laugh. "Fuck," Pete gasps, his hand sliding down to grip William's shoulder tightly. "Fuck, fuck, yes, do that again, holy shit."

William half-groans, half-wails in complaint as Travie pulls away, leaving him empty. "No," Pete says, shaking his head and thrusting deeper. "No, not like that, the other thing."

"Shut up, Wentz." Gabe pushes into William without any further prep, and no lube except what's on the condom. William groans again, turning his head to the side so he can take a breath. Pete's dick slides wetly over his skin, sliding up his cheek, and then suddenly there's a hot rush that makes him flinch his eyes closed as fast as he can.

"You just came on his face," Travie says flatly, followed by a dull sloshing sound that means he must have reclaimed the tequila bottle. "You're a fuckin' cliche sometimes."

"That was not my fault." Pete pulls back slowly, dragging his fingers through his come. "Hey, will you suck this off my fingers, dude?"

"Fuck off," William gasps, arching up under Pete's weight as Gabe shoves his legs further back and increases his rhythm. He's going faster than Travie did even at the end, and rougher, his hands sliding over William's thighs, nails catching at the skin.

"Asshole," Pete says, easing off him and crawling over to Travie. "Share, man."

William closes his eyes and bites down on his lip, left without any distractions from Gabe fucking him. In all of his stupid, sweaty teenage daydreams about Gabe Saporta, he'd never accounted for getting sore, or having some other guy's jizz on his face, or the fact that it's apparently impossible to maintain an erection through two guys fucking you and a third humping your face.

Gabe pulls out, strips the condom off, jacks himself, and comes all over William's stomach in what appears to be a single motion. William is dazzled. Or he would be if he didn't suddenly kind of want to hurl. Fucking tequila.

"Here," Pete says, bumping the bottle against William's mouth. "Have some more. That was awesome."

"I think I'm going to die," William says thickly. "Can I have some water?"

"And a towel, baby boy," Travie says, setting them on either side of his head. "That's how you know we love you."


End file.
